


Brazen

by AllOverOliver



Category: Love Unholyc
Genre: Being Filmed, Bondage, Crying, Dom!MC, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Master/Servant, Men Crying, Overstimulation, Pegging, Sub!Hi, degrading, voyeuristic implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOverOliver/pseuds/AllOverOliver
Summary: Hi gets railed by MC on camera. The video is sent to Sujee so she can cry about it because we all hate her. #spitefic
Relationships: Jung Hi x MC, Jung Hi/Reader, jung hi x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Brazen

Loud breaths came from beyond the bedroom door, gasps, and choked moans alike. She pressed her ear to the wood and froze, hearing Hi’s telltale mewl of pleasure. She twisted the doorknob slowly and took a tentative step inside the room.

“Babe?” She made eye contact with him as she entered. “What's going on?” 

Hi sat naked, sans his black collar, on top of their bed. His pale skin tinged pink as he huffed air. His legs were spread, hand slowly moving up and down his cock. He sat upright against the headrest and pressed his head into the wall. 

He sent her a tired smile, batting his lust-filled eyes. “I started to touch myself to the thought of you,” He gulped, glancing over to the corner of the room. A camera stood on a tripod aimed at him, red light on indicating he was recording himself. “But… I didn’t cum yet. I’ve been edging myself because I wanted you to be the one to make me cum.”

His honesty fueled her footsteps toward him. She took in the sight of his naked frame, oogling his bare chest. His heels pressed into the comforter with every slow stroke he made. She eyed his cock, thick and red from what looked like a long edging session. Veins bulged from the side while his length shone a deep red that contrasted the rest of his skin. 

“I-I…” He stuttered as she stared at his aching sex. “I wanted you to see me like this, M-master…” He whispered, letting go of his cock that was sure to burst any moment. 

Her heart throbbed as his salacious confession. Her mind quickly caught up with the situation, and she began to take on the role he wished her to portray. 

“How long have you been edging yourself for me, baby?” She eyed the camera then looked back at him. 

She slid up on the bed, pressing his thighs apart to get a better look at the mess he’d made. His engorged cock leaked precum down the tip, dripping down to his balls. 

“Thirty or-so minutes.” He licked his lips as she grew closer. 

She kissed the tip of his cock, taking the base in her hand and squeezing just a bit. 

“That's a long time. You sure you can hold out for much longer?” 

“No, not for much longer. Now that you’re here, I- Ah!” He tossed his head back, chest rising rapidly. 

Her tongue slid up the length of his cock. She placed her lips on the tip and sucked lightly.

Hi gasped as she pressed more kisses along his straining cock. She hummed against his skin, watching his knees slide closed against her body. 

“And what do you want from me, baby boy?” She nipped at his thigh with her teeth, keeping eye contact with him.

Hi sipped air before he spoke. “I want you to… allow me to cum. Please. Make me cum.” 

His hair was a mess around his face, flipping this way and that. He’d been edging himself into a total wreck while he waited for her. 

She placed her hand on his hip and tugged quickly, making him lay flat against the mattress. He looked up at her, startled but trusting her to take the lead. The corners of his eyes began to prickle with tears as she ran one finger up and down his aching shaft.

“It looks like you’ve played with your cock for a while, but” She leaned back, pushing his legs up and out of her way. “It seems as if you haven't even touched your ass.” 

Hi's mouth flew open, but no sound came out. Eyeing the camera for a long moment, he regained his composure. He gulped then tried again, “N-no. I haven't’. I don’t like the feeling of touching myself there. It feels better when someone else… Well, when you do it” 

“Mind if I?’ She traced her finger around his hole, sending him a sinful smile. 

Her hand slid all over his center, making sure to make contact with every part of him. Sliding up his body, she took his hands into hers and gently guided them up above his head—the quirks of being a kinky couple allowed for built-in restraints along the bed. There were two on every side of the bed making eight in total, but today she’d just use these two. 

“W-wait!” He stared at her wide-eyed when she pulled the built-in cuffs out from under the headboard. 

“Baby,” She cupped his face, kissing his pouting lips. “You said you’ve been edging yourself. I just want to examine you to see just how far gone you are. But, I can’t do that with our hands getting in the way.” 

He nods, light sparkling in his eyes as she secures the cuffs around his wrists. He relaxes his arms back, blushing deeper as he makes eye contact with the camera. 

“How many people are you planning to send this video to this time?” She teases, opening the side table drawer to grab a bottle of lube. 

He tries to chuckle, but he's too far gone for casual conversation. “You know me~.”

“I have someone in mind.” She whispers under her breath, taking a toy out from the second drawer. Her tone was low, but she could see Hi’s brows raise.

“Don’t tell me, y-yet…” He smiled, pressing his face into his arm as excitement built. 

She pops the top to the lube and squeezes a healthy amount onto his dick. Hi shivers as the goop drips down this shaft, down his balls, and over his ass. She pushes his legs open more, lifting his hips to expose him to the camera. She squeezes lube directly onto his ass, and Hi sighs. He reflexively moves to close his legs, but she has other ideas. 

“Ah, don’t be shy now, Hi. Let me, and them," She nods to the camera. "see all of you.” 

Hi bites his lip and lets his knees fall apart. “Like this… Master?” 

“Yes, just like this. You’re so good for me, Hi.” 

Her finger circles around the rim of his ass before pressing gradually inside. Hi’s hips jump at the intrusion. His neglected cock remained hot and erect before her. 

She effortlessly adds a second finger and exhales. “You’re such a slut.” Her words make Hi’s eyes shoot open. 

“Mmm… Master.” He mewled, relaxing his body to allow for a third finger to enter. 

“Do you like this, Hi?” She separates her fingers just a tad, making him buck into her. 

“Yes! Yes, yes!” He swiveled his hips as she slid them in and out of him slowly. “I l-like it when you finger my ass… Master.” He tossed his head back, chest heaving for more air.

She sped up her movements and twisted her fingers back and forth. The lube was ample enough to keep the area nice and slick. 

“Good boy, such a good boy, taking my fingers like this.” 

Hi hummed at the praise smiling in a haze of drunk lust. 

“Your ass is begging to be filled, Hi. Do you want me to fill it, baby? Do you want me to tend to your needs?” 

He huffed through a whimper. “Yes… Will you let me cum then? I’m scared I might cum the second you put it in.” 

“You know how to hold it by now. I’ve trained you many, many times. You can hold it for me, can’t you, baby?”

“Yes, yes, Master. I promise to hold it until you give me permission.” 

He choked back a sob as her fingers left his needy hole. Hi began to clench against nothing as she moved to the other side of the bed. 

She took the toy she’d laid out earlier and removed her clothes. The strap-on was easy to step into. She tightened it against her pelvis and crawled on the bed toward Hi. He watched every moment, wide-eyed and patient. 

She slid to the side of his body and teased the tip of the dildo on his plump lips. “Why don’t you wet it for me, baby. Open that pretty little mouth of yours.” 

He complied, stretching his lips over the large toy and taking it in. Hi bobbed his head over the toy, licking around it to make it slicker. She slid the toy deeper and deeper down his throat until Hi choked.

“That’s perfect,” She cooed, taking his hair into a fist and shoving him onto the toy cock over and over again. 

He sucked and slurped at the intrusion, taking it down his throat and choking on it all over again. 

“You’re such a good slut for me, Hi. I love how you're so willing to do anything to please me. To please your Master.” 

“Mmm,” He hummed over the toy and nodded, cheeks flushed and wet from stray tears. He gagged again as she forced it deeper. Coughs spilled out of him as she removed the toy from his mouth. Drool slid down his chin, but she ignored it. 

Moving between his legs again, she lined her cock up with his. She pressed the toy to his member and jerked them both off, watching Hi pull and twisted at the restraints. His cock was deep red, begging for release as it bulged. 

She stroked twice more before stopping. Hi rolled his hips upward, begging for just a second more stimulation. “I’m so close! So close…” He began to chant.   
She teased the tip of the toy around his ass. More lube was added to the cock and to his ass to ensure pleasure instead of pain. She pressed lightly against his hole then back again. Hi’s moans were higher pitched as he tossed his head back into the bed. 

His red hair clung to his forehead, eyes hazy and squint. She teased the tip again, pressing and stretching but not entirely entering. 

“Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you.” She smacked the toy cock over his hole, causing the idol to jolt. 

Hi spread his legs further, angling his hips upward for a better viewpoint in good faith. His stiff neglected cock strained into the air. “Please fuck me! I need you to fill me up. I want to feel so full because of you, please.” 

“Beg me, Hi. Convince me that this is what you really want.” She tapped the dick along his hole again. She used her free hand to stroke his lubed up cock, smearing the concoction of lube and precum around his shaft. 

“P-please!” He sputtered out, pushing his hips down to where his ass pressed against the dildo. “I want to cum! Please let me cum f-f-from my ass being fucked. I want you to fuck me so good! Please master. I need you. I want you inside of me!” A sob takes over, and he takes a breath to calm himself down. 

“Such a good boy.” She teases the head against his ass more, pressing slightly to open him up. 

“I need you to fuck me with that cock, please. I need to feel full. I-I’m your slut! I’m your slut. I’ll do anything for you! I’ll do anything for that cock, please!” Hi babbled, his arms flexing until his biceps ballooned. 

Her brows quirked up. “Anything?” 

“Yes! Any- wait!” He gulped back his words, sniffling back his tears. “Wait, what do you have in mind?” 

“Do you want this cock or not, Hi? I thought you needed me to fuck your ass.”

His eyes grew wide as she slid away from his entrance.“I want it!” He backpedaled. “I need it, please, fuck me. Hard! I… I like it rough. Oh, god-I want to cum so fucking bad. Pleaseeeee. I don’t care anymore. I don’t care. I’ll do anything. Anything!” 

She moved back, pressing the cock back into his hole. 

“Yeah,” He choked back a sob. “Yeah, just like that. More, oh, please give me more cock.” 

She pressed even further into his stretching hole. “Spread your legs more, Hi. Let me see that useless hole of yours I’m going to fuck.” 

He eyed the camera and moaned. Hi spread his knees and lifted his feet off the bed to angle himself more. The position was humiliating, but she knew the humiliation went right to his cock.

“That’s it,” She rubbed his thigh while pressing into him. “That’s it, relax for me.” 

The cock slid easily into his hole, slick with lube. She went slowly to ease him into the size of the toy. Hi’s legs began to shake as she slid in to the halfway point.

“Use me,” He mewled. “Use me up until I’m useless.” 

“Oh, I will, baby. I will. You can count on it.” She thrust, slipping the dildo all the way to the hilt. Her pelvis pressed firmly against his ass.

“It’s all the way in, just like you wanted. Now, why don’t you fuck yourself on my cock. Go on,” She coaxed, “Show me how much you like being fucked in the ass. 

His movements are erratic at the start. He moaned as he rocked his hips toward her. The toy impaled him over and over, and Hi’s cock dripped more pre from the tip. 

“Fuuuck fuck! It feels so good, Master! Your c-cock.” He tossed his head back, getting a good rhythm going now. “So fucking good.” He followed her instructions, fucking himself before she even moved.

“Mmm,” She watched him come undone below her. “My turn.”

She began pumping her hips against him, fast and hard, just as he requested. Hi’s back arched off the bed as wet sounds filled the room. 

“The friction feels so fucking good. Ah!” Hi screwed his eyes shut, head pressing hard down to the bed.

“I love how you let me use you like this. Like you’re just a hole for me to fuck, and nothing more.” She thrust into him harder for good measure. 

“Yes, Master,” He hardly responded to her. His moans were coming out like a rushing river. 

Skin on skin slapped together as Hi dug his heels into the mattress. She grabbed his neglected cock and began pumping up and down along the slick shaft. Hi let out a strangled sob as she stroked him faster.

“Do you like this, Hi? The double stimulation? Ah, but what does it matter? You're just my doll.”   
He rutted his hips up into her hand. “I’m just a fuck toy.” He squeezed his eyes shut, allowing the pooled tears to fall down his cheeks. “I’m just a hole for you to fuck, Master.” 

“That’s right, baby. You're just my little fuck doll. A hole for me to plow into whenever I damn well please.”

“Yes! Yes, Master.” His words became choked sobs as his cock throbbed in her hand. “Mm-Master! May I cum, please?” 

“Not yet.” 

He took in a breath far too quickly and wailed. “No!!! No, Master, please! I can’t hold back any longer. I can’t! I need to cum. I’m going to cum!” 

“Don’t you dare cum.” She squeezed his cock and Hi let out a twisted moan. 

“Ple-” He thrashed against the restraints clenching around the cock fucking his ass.

“Count to five. Then you may cum.” 

“Ah! Thank you! One! Two!”

She shakes her head. “Slower, start over.” 

He wept with tears streaming down his face. “One-” He pants, trying to calm his cries. 

“Two-”

“Good boy,” She smooths her hand up and down his cock graciously, 

“Four-” He whispered, clenching his eyes shut.

“You forgot three. Start over.” 

Hi jerked into her hand. “Master! I can’t! Oh my... Fucking god!. Oh my god- ONE!” 

“Keep going.” She pumped his cock faster.

“TWO!” Another sob takes over him as he bucks his ass against the dildo. 

“THREE!” His toes curl, and he pinches his eyes shut. 

“Doing good, baby. Doing really really well.” She reassures him, keeping up the same pace that's been keeping him on the cusp for minutes now.   
“F-FOUR! Fuck yeah, fuck my ass harder!” He shakes as she speeds up her movements. 

She obliges, fucking him rougher than before. Soft slick smacks fill the room that can most definitely be heard on the recording. 

“FIVE!!” He screams. 

“Cum,” She allows, angling his cock to his chest. 

His thighs shake as ropes splash onto his abs. “Feels… so good.” His mouth lulls open as his cock pulses hard in her hand. “Feels soooo fucking good. Oh god…” More cum spurts out, coating his sweating skin in white. 

Several moments passed and his dick hardly pulses anymore, but his body still writhed. 

“Was it worth it, baby?” She asked, still stroking him just as fast. 

“Still... Still feels so good.” He mewled, back arching. His hips pressed down into the stroke of her cock. 

“Such a good little slut for me, Hi. You’re so good for me.” She stroked his spent cock faster, and Hi’s moans grew higher pitched. 

“Shit- S-slow down! You can stop! I came! I came already!” He tried to catch his breath, wiping his tears on his arm the best he could. 

“I thought you said you were just a hole for me to fuck.” She reminded him with a smirk.

The room went quiet. 

“I-” 

“So that's what I’m doing. I’m fucking this little ass of yours until I feel like it.” She kept up a rough pace as Hi regained his faculties. 

He gulped back a sob and relaxed his arching back, allowing the thrusts to rock his body. “I’m so sensitive. It’s so sensitive!” He moaned as another throb pulses in his cock. 

“Are you going to cum again? So soon, my little fuck doll?” 

“I think!” Hi’s back began to arch again. “I feel another building. Oh my god…” He jerked against the restraints and screamed into the room. 

Hi didn’t even ask this time. He couldn’t. His voice would be hoarse if he kept up his yelling, so he bit his lip instead. Cum began to rope out of his spent cock, going down her hand to land on his lower belly. 

“Oof, such a bad boy. You didn’t even ask permission.” The cum coating made for extra lewd slick sounds from her pumping his cock.

He could hardly keep his eyes open as the last of his cum dribbled down the tip. His body flexed and relaxed as the last wave of the orgasm pulsed throughout it. 

She stopped stroking and pulled out of his ass. Hi eased against the bed, sweating, and panting. 

“Flip over,” She ordered. 

“Yes, Master,” He mumbled, sucking in air as quickly as he could. 

He began to move but was too weak, still writhing in the aftershock of his orgasms. She helped him flip over gradually. 

His bound arms twisted into an X shape as his face pressed into the bed. 

“Ass up.” She urged. 

He could hardly hold up on his knees as they wobbled like jello. He finally found a good position and stabilized himself. 

“Good job, Now.” She lined the toy up with his hole then slammed it into his asshole all at once. “Let me have some more fun with you.” 

Hi huffed and moaned as she fucked him roughly. He pushed his ass back into the speed as she slammed against his cheeks. 

“That spot! Oh-” He mewled loudly. “That’s it! That’s the spot.” He assured, back muscles flexing with each hump. 

“You like this angle, babe? Is this angle going to make you cum again?”

“Yes, Master! Oh, god, yes, Master. Right there, ohhh yeah.” His tongue lulled out further with each rough fuck to his prostate.

She rubbed the curve of his backside, then gave his ass a hard smack. Hi let out a string of curse words as his cheek turned into a red handprint. His cock wept, dripping onto the bedsheets. 

“Master...Mmm,” He moaned, pulling the restraints on his wrist. “Can I…” 

“You can cum, baby. Let me watch you cum untouched. I’m having fun watching this cock disappear into that stretched ass of yours.”

He seemed relieved as he began to shake. She could see his ass start to pulse around the dildo. Hi spewed cum onto the bedsheets as his climax engulfed him. He came less than before but still a significant amount. He huffed suddenly, as if he’d been holding his breath the whole time. 

“Is this good, babe? Do you like this angle?” 

“It’s too good! Oh, Master. I’m… No!”

Her brows rose. “No, what?”

“This angle, Ah!” He jolted with each thrust. “I’m going to cum again. It’s too much. I can’t stop cumming… I-” 

“Cum for me.” She egged him on, holding onto his hips as she fucked him. 

Hi groaned as his weeping cock twitched. He came again, hardly sputtering any fluids onto the bed this time. 

“That’s a good boy.” She smoothed her hand over his red ass. 

“OH! Don’t praise while you’re fucking me like that. NGH-” Hi tried to warn, but another shutter fluttered through his body. She watched his muscles flex and contract along his back and thighs. His worn-out cock hardly dripped onto the bed, utterly spent. 

She slowed her pace and gently slid out of Hi’s ass. 

“T-thank you, Master. Thank you, thank you.” He spoke as she pulled out entirely from him. His stretched ass fluttered. The hole clenched against nothing as his body still rolled with the aftershock. Lube dribbled out of him onto his red-tinged thighs. She slid off the toy from her hips and tossed it aside. 

He collapsed onto the bed with a woosh. Quickly, she undid the restraints and smoothed his hair out of his face. She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and his lips. He kissed her back, humming with satisfaction. 

She whispered too quietly for the camera to pick up. “Are you okay, babe? How do you feel?” 

Kissing Hi’s face again, she began at the bridge of his nose. Her hand moved to his heated back, running along his spine. She rubbed circles over his shoulders, soothing his sore muscles.

“I feel better than ever.” Hi gave her an enthusiastic yet weak smile. “You’re so amazing.” He fondly kissed her lips and relaxed in her arms. His head dropped to a pillow covered in his drool and tears. She lifted his head slightly and moved a fresh pillow below him instead. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” She locked eyes with him. “You didn’t use our safe word.” She rubbed circles over his wrists to make sure they wouldn’t be as sore the next day. 

“Didn’t need to.” He smiled lazily, nuzzling into her chest. She held him for a long moment before getting up. 

“One second.” She assured, sliding out of bed. She got off the bed, and walked over to turn off the camera. The red light faded, and she let out a long breath. 

She hopped back into bed with Hi, leaving tons of tiny kisses all along his face and neck. He ‘Ooo’ed at the promise of a warm bath with her where she vowed to wash his hair. Hi hugged her close, keeping her in his arms until he caught his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be up soon with Sujee's POV


End file.
